


Water

by Winsome_Polyglot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Sharing a Bed, Sharing an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsome_Polyglot/pseuds/Winsome_Polyglot
Summary: Yamaguchi accidentally confesses to Tsukishima while he’s drunk. What will Tsukishima answer?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 89





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first Tsukiyama fanfic! I’m excited to share to everyone, I hope you all like it. I made it with love. Also, I don’t know what heartbreak is ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ). This may or may not be accurate. Thank you for clicking to read this!
> 
> A random fact about me: My third favourite color is green :)
> 
> ☆彡

“Tsuki! Go out drinking with me!” Yamaguchi says as he runs up to Tsukishima. “I got coupons!” 

Tsukishima takes off his headphones. “Shut up Yamaguchi, it’s nighttime. Why are you yelling?” Yamaguchi smiles. “Sorry Tsuki.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes, but grins.

“Where is the place?” Tsukishima says putting on his headphones again, music off. Yamaguchi grabs Tsukishima’s arm. “I’ll show you!” 

Tsukishima is surprised when he is pulled up to a luxurious restaurant. How can he and Yamaguchi afford one meal, when they’re college students who can barely eat ramen everyday.

“Come on Tsuki, don’t make that face. I told you, I got coupons! Shouyou said this was a good restaurant to eat at.” Yeah, Tsukishima thought, for a star athlete who got a sports scholarship and lives with his parents. “Shouyou gave me the coupons! He said that he and Kageyama come here all the time!”

Tsukishima looks at the coupons in Yamaguchi’s hand. “Let me see those for a second.” Yamaguchi looked perplexed, then he handed the coupons to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima saw on the slips of paper, big letters saying, “COUPLES 75% OFF LIMITED TIME”. Tsukishima frowned, how could Yamaguchi not look at the coupons. Tsukishima starts turning around, Yamaguchi grabs his sleeve. 

Tsukishima looks down, oh no, he was making that face. It was like a sad puppy was in front of Tsukishima. Tsukishima never like the face Yamaguchi made when he was disheartened.

“Why are you going to leave Tsuki?” Tsukishima was right, Yamaguchi never looked at the coupons. If he did, he might’ve just saw the 75% off. Tsukishima glares at Yamaguchi and gives back the coupons. Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima confused, then read the coupons.

Yamaguchi blushes a bright red. “I was really looking forward to eating here...” Yamaguchi says, dejected. The same sad puppy face appeared again. Tsukishima sighs and says something he might regret later.

“I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend, only this once because I’m also craving food that’s not cup ramen.” Yamaguchi’s face lights up and smiles. “Thank you Tsuki!” Yamaguchi grabs Tsukishima’s arm and they head inside.

~~~~~~~~

“Why did you drink so much?” Tsukishima says as he drags Yamaguchi in their apartment. They decided to live together so they could save money, also because they go to the same college.

Tsukishima opens the door to Yamaguchi’s room. He looks around, clean as always. Tsukishima places the half asleep Yamaguchi on his bed. “Stay there, I’ll get you some water.”

Tsukishima gets up but feels a tug on his arm. “Tsuki...” Yamaguchi whispers. “Don’t leave.” Tsukishima sits on the bed. “I’m just going to get you some water, I’ll come right back.” 

Tsukishima pulls his arm away from Yamaguchi. “Tsuki! Don’t go! I love you!” Tsukishima stops at the door way. He looks at Yamaguchi’s face, there were tears in his eyes. Tsukishima leaves the room and closes the door. How could his heart handle this?

~~~~~~~

Yamaguchi sobers up a little and realizes what he said. He looks at the closed door, did Tsukishima reject him? What if Tsuki hates him now?!

Yamaguchi starts to sob. He never felt heartbreak before, is this it? It hurts so much. Yamaguchi curls into a ball, he doesn’t like this. Why does it have to be him? Why does Shouyou and Tobio’s relationship work? They hated eachother! Why can’t he have Tsukishima? Did Tsuki already have a girlfriend?

Yamaguchi starts crying more, how can Tsukishima and Yamaguchi continue to be friends? Yamaguchi feels a hand on his back, he doesn’t want to open his eyes. The world won’t hurt him if he can’t see. 

“Yamaguchi?” A soft voice called out, it sounded like Tsukishima. Yamaguchi just grabbed the thing that put a hand on his back and pulled it into his bed. He really wished this was Tsukishima, maybe it wasn’t, maybe it was. Tsukishima was not this nice, so it must’ve been someone else. Yamaguchi decided that saying Tsukishima’s name will turn that person into Tsuki.

“Tsuki.” He called out. “Tsuki.” He kept going and going. “Tsuki. Tsuki. Tsuki.” The thing didn’t say anything but the thing tried to move away. Yamaguchi will not let this person go, for the chance it might be Tsuki. “Tsuki. Tsuki.” 

He didn’t stop, and the thing kept trying to wriggle out of Yamaguchi’s hold, so Yamaguchi tried something else. “Kei.” The thing stopped moving, it seemed like it turned into a statue. “Kei. Kei. Kei.” Yamaguchi kept saying Kei until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

“Uh...” Yamaguchi says as he sits up from his bed. “My head...” A headache comes in like he’s been shot in the head. “Shut up...Yamaguchi...” A quiet voice says with a hint of annoyance. Yamaguchi looks at the bean pole in his bed, what happened last night? 

Then he remembered. Yamaguchi felt sick, he ran out of the bed, and into the bathroom. He started violently throwing up in the toilet. He threw up for what seemed like a couple minutes, until someone else enters the bathroom to Yamaguchi’s side.

Yamaguchi looks at the, now worried, Tsukishima. He throws up again. “Are you okay, Yama-“ Tsukishima pauses. ”Tadashi?” Maybe it was all a bad dream, maybe Tsuki didn’t reject him. What if he just dreamed the confession?

“I’m...fine...” Yamaguchi didn’t recognize his voice. It was coarse and dry. “I’ll get you some water.” Tsukishima stands up and walks out of the bathroom. Why is Tsuki being so nice to Yamaguchi today? What if he did hear the confession and felt bad about rejecting him? 

Yamaguchi throws up again. Tsukishima comes back with water, Yamaguchi decides that he will break off the friendship they have so that Yamaguchi won’t be a burden to Tsukishima anymore. 

“I broug-“ “I’m not your friend anymore.” Tsukishima is caught off guard. Why does Yamaguchi want to cut ties with his best friend? “What are you talking about?” Tsukishima says. “What do you mean you’re not my friend anymore?”

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath. “I’m done with this “friendship”. We weren’t supposed to be friends. You should’ve just ignored me in the park.” Yamaguchi looks straight in Tsukishima’s eyes, he saw a glint of pain in his eyes. I’m sorry Tsuki, this will be the last time I hurt you.

Tsukishima went close to Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi expected Tsukishima to slap him, but Tsukishima just hugged Yamaguchi. “Please don’t go, I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” Tsukishima says as tears start falling from his eyes.

Yamaguchi pushed Tsukishima away. “I...liked you Tsuki. I loved you, but you rejected me. Now I understand that I’m not made for you, I’m not even supposed to be your friend.” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, shock and confusion on his face. When did Tsukishima reject Yamaguchi? 

A memory from last night helped him remember, he forgot to answer Yamaguchi! Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi trying to escape from his grip. “I love you too Tadashi, I’m such an idiot for not telling you that.” Yamaguchi freezes. 

Tsukishima didn’t reject him? Yamaguchi hugs Tsukishima back. “I thought you rejected me!” Yamaguchi says while crying. “I thought you hated me now!” Tsukishima sighs and grins at Yamaguchi. “Only an idiot would hate you.” They hugged until Yamaguchi vomited into the toilet again. Tsukishima stood up and got the glass of water on the counter.

“Drink this water, you’ll feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I’m always glad that people actually read my stories. I showed a few friends my stories but I don’t even think they’ve read them ;-; hehehe sad times. But it’s fine because I got all you lovely people.
> 
> Another thing, Tsuki didn’t drink much that night because he saw how much Yamaguchi was drinking.
> 
> ☆彡


End file.
